Jane Bennet
This article needs your help! You can action=edit}} edit it! Category:Help Needed Jane Bennet is the eldest Bennet sister. She is considered the most beautiful young lady in the neighborhood. Her character is contrasted with Elizabeth's as sweeter, shyer, and equally sensible, but not as clever; her most notable trait is a desire to see only the good in others. Jane is closest to Elizabeth, and her character is often contrasted with that of Elizabeth. She falls in love with Mr. Bingley, a rich man who has recently moved to Hertfordshire, and a close friend of Mr. Darcy. Their love is initially thwarted by Mr. Darcy and Caroline Bingley, who are concerned by Jane's low connections and have other plans for Bingley. Mr. Darcy, aided by Elizabeth, eventually sees the error in his ways and is instrumental in bringing Jane and Bingley back together. Early Life Jane was trained at Pei Liu of Shaolin in China along with her sisters, where they learned the art of weaponry and martial arts. In the Movie At the Meryton Ball, Mr. Bingley becomes smitten with Jane and requests the next two dances although Mr. Darcy says that she smiles too much. When the zombies attack, she fights them off with her younger sisters. Later the same night, she tells Elizabeth that Bingley is "just what a young man ought to be". Jane also teases Elizabeth about Darcy who made a disparaging comment about the latter. Whilst sparring with Elizabeth, she tries to make her admit to originally liking Darcy when he first appeared. Jane eventually gains the upper hand but quickly loses it when Elizabeth punches her in the stomach winding her. A letter from the Bingley's arrives inviting Jane to tea and Jane is forced to go on horseback by her mother because it will rain and Jane will be forced to spend the night. En route, Jane is thrown from her horse when a zombie appears. She tries to shoot it but her musket backfires leaving a bite like wound on her hand. Jane manages to dispatch it but is then attacked by a zombie mother and baby when she hesitates to strike them- she is not infected. Jane catches the flu from being caught in the downpour but due to the wound from her musket, Darcy worries that she might have been infected. Elizabeth watches over her preventing Darcy from using carrion flies to determine whether Jane is undead or not. The next day when the rest of the Bennet sisters come to visit, Elizabeth quickly takes Jane home in the carriage due to her fears of Darcy beheading her sister despite her mother and Bingley's protests. When Mr. Collins first arrives, he declares that he is taken with Jane and requests to speak to her alone. Jane's mother steps in hinting that Bingley is taken with Jane and redirects his advances to Elizabeth. Mr. Collins declares "Elizabeth is almost as fair as the other one (Jane)" On the walk to Meryton, Jane notices Penny McGregor's carriage overturned with someone trapped inside. When the undead Penny emerges claiming that she survived, Jane remarks that "not in the traditional sense of the word" before the former's head is blown off by one of her sisters. In town, Jane is present when the Bennets meet George Wickham who escorts them to their aunt's house. Bingley and Darcy ride past with Bingley declaring he will host a ball now that Jane is recovered so he will be able to dance with her. At Netherfield Ball, Jane dances with Bingley most of the night and is present when her mother loudly and drunkenly declares that she "predicts a wedding in under three months" and how ecstatic she is by Bingley's wealth and the opportunities such a marriage will bring for her other daughters. A few days later, a letter arrives for Jane from Caroline Bingley informing her that the Bingleys, Hursts and Mr. Darcy are returning to the heavily fortified London. The letter also alludes to Caroline's wish for Bingley to marry Darcy's sister. Jane is distraught at the news despite reassurances from Elizabeth that Bingley does truly love her. After Elizabeth goes to stay with the Collinses, the remaining Bennets receive a letter stating that Lydia has run away with Wickham. Jane shows Elizabeth the letter who recognises the wax seal of St Lazarus and makes to go after her with Jane accompanying her. Once in the In-Between, Jane saves Bingley from a group of zombies. Later, Elizabeth tells her that Darcy has seen Lazarus raised to the ground. Elizabeth worries about having confided in Darcy but Jane points out that a hoarde of the undead will soon be upon them and that should be their main concern. After Elizabeth rides off after discovering Darcy lied, Jane and Bingley ride back across Hingham Bridge whereupon it should be detonated to stop the undead from reaching the rest of the country. Jane prepares to potentially lose both her sisters who could become trapped but manages to hold off the explosion when she spots Lydia approaching on Darcy's horse. When the bridge explodes, Jane watches horrified as Elizabeth and Darcy ride across at the exact same moment. When the dust clears, she and Bingley begin the search for the pair who both miraculously survived. At Rosings Park, she is cleaning rifles with her sisters when Bingley enters requesting to speak to her alone. Outside he proposes to her and she happily accepts much to the joy of the rest of her family who run out to congratulate her. Jane and Bingley, and Darcy and Elizabeth, have a joint wedding day at Rosings. In the Post Credits scene, Jane is the first to notice the huge swarm of zombies charging for them as they leave the wedding reception. Description "''You ''are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room." -Mr. Darcy to Mr. Bingley at the Netherfield party. "...she is a warrior first, and a woman second." -Elizabeth Bennet Stubs Article management templates Category:The Bingley Family Category:The Bennet Family Category:Jane Bennet Category:Jane Bingley